May I?
by dragonfly42pf
Summary: "Buckle-up, nerd."


**May I?**

 **AN: Good gracious, this took me long enough! Thank you to those who helped with loft logistics, although it still "confuses the heck out of me" too! And, as always, thank you for the many amazing stories that have filled my lonely Scorpion-less nights on this site over the summer!**

 **My take on: "Buckle up, nerd" from Paige's POV beginning in the garage:**

She placed her finger against his lips to silence his rambling and smiled. "Go pour us a glass," Paige whispered, making sure she pressed herself a little more firmly up against him. "I'll be right up."

Walter waited a beat with eyes still wide as he processed her directions before mumbling, "Okay," and abruptly whirling around and heading for the stairs, climbing them two at a time.

Paige exhaled through her lips, trying to calm her own nerves. "Pent up," didn't scratch the surface of how she'd been feeling the whole time they were on the island. Hell, for most of the last 3 years, if she was honest, but now that she was here, now that they were alone, now that this was _finally_ happening, she was feeling a little shy, and a little uncertain. Not about that resolute fact that they loved each other, but about just how intimately they were about to get to know each other. She hadn't been naked with another man in years, _but God,_ had she been dreaming and craving feeling every inch of Walter O'Brien against her body. She slid her inhibitions to the side. _Time to make that a reality._

Her nerves morphed into near giddiness as she grabbed the almost forgotten brown bags from Kovelsky's and quickly shoved them into the refrigerator, knocking down half a dozen water bottles in the process. She didn't care and she didn't reset them. All she knew is they were going to need sustenance at some point that evening if they were going to have enough energy for what she hoped was a _loooooong_ night. She didn't even bother to make sure the fridge was securely closed before she dashed out of the kitchen and high-tailed it up the ramp to the loft, preparing for her blitz attack.

When she stealthily made it to his bedroom, she paused to listen as she heard him fumbling around the kitchen, confident that her presence in the loft was for the moment, undetected. Eager to begin her seduction of Walter O'Brien, she quickly unbuttoned her shirt and unzipped her boots, stepping out of them and quietly placing them to the side. She shimmied out of her blouse and shucked off her skirt, taking another deep and calming breath as she felt her whole body tingle as she processed that she was in Walter's bedroom wearing nothing but the lacy nude undergarments she'd donned at her condo earlier that evening. She was fiddling with the clasps of her necklaces when she spied the shirt he'd worn to Happy and Toby's impromptu wedding slung over his laundry bin.

By the time they'd managed to tear their hands off each other in the closet at Kovelsky's, there was very little time for either one of them to get back to their prospective homes and pack, let alone do anything more than hastily strip out of their semi-formal attire and throw on something more suitable for a multi-hour flight. She had enjoyed almost getting that same shirt off of Walter in that closet. She shivered as she imagined _him_ peeling it all the way off of _her,_ here in his loft. The lingerie she had on wasn't her nicest set anyway. Those had been hastily shoved into her suitcase and later strewn about the island after the crash, some never to be found. Making a quick decision, she hastily unfastened and shrugged out of her bra, hooked her thumbs around her panties and peeled them down her legs, adding them to the heap of clothing she'd already shed. She pulled her arms through the sleeves of his shirt, which still smelled remarkably clean with just a hint of aftershave around the collar. She smirked as she noticed a smudge of her own lipstick and flipped her hair out from underneath trying to arrange it perfectly over her shoulders.

The rustling sounds from the kitchen grew quiet as she closed a few of the buttons, leaving more of her exposed than she'd originally envisioned, but feeling incredibly sexy as she recognized she was instead leaving little to the imagination. She glanced briefly at his modest bed and shuddered again as she pictured them tangled up and naked together on it in hopefully just a few more moments.

She made her way around the foot of the bed and attempted what she hoped was a gracefully sexy pose against the bookshelves between the bedroom and his living space. Walter appeared to be stumped on how to efficiently use a corkscrew. She suppressed a small giggle at the sight. The man who could restore a rocket was puzzling over opening a bottle of wine. Knowing that teasing him about it would be a less than positive way to get things started, she channeled a _different kind of teasing, perhaps?_ She moved her hand to her hip and was thrilled that the movement opened up the lapels of his shirt, just a little bit more, making it very clear that was all she was wearing.

"We've waited a long time for this," she purred lowly and delighted in his expression as his focus shifted to her. Those gorgeous eyes darkened and his lips parted slightly. _Yep, she'd_ _surprised him alright._ Her lips curled up as she said, "Buckle up, nerd," and raised her eyebrows suggestively. Walter managed to close his mouth and swallowed visibly. Other than that, he remained perfectly still.

Unsurprised and a little flattered by the deer in headlights reaction, she moved a few steps closer to him until she could slide her hands over the smooth fabric across his chest. He was breathing rapidly. She paused, knowing how easily overwhelmed he could be with contact, even though they'd grown much closer on the island. Although she was desperate to feel him against her, on top of her, inside of her, and although she had no doubt he wanted her too, she didn't want to move too fast or make him uncomfortable. "Is this ok?" she whispered.

"Yes," he rasped back curtly, barely opening his mouth to get the word out.

She took a tiny step closer so she could gently press her hips against his and kissed him lightly on the lips. She knew she needed to start slowly, but feeling her nipples brush against his chest and relishing in the currents that subtle movement was sending through her body, she knew she'd have to exercise incredible self-control if she intended to keep things at a mere simmer for a bit. As she kissed the corner of his mouth, moved onto the incredibly sexy, always present stubble on his chin and continued her path across his jawbone and down his neck, she wondered if Walter was experiencing the same tingling sensations she was and hoped it was true, even though he remained stock still. She parted her lips and tasted his neck, just below his ear and sucked lightly. Walter responded with a small growl she didn't know he was capable of making. _Who'd have thought there was a caveman Walter buried beneath all those IQ points_? Paige smiled against his neck for a moment, removed the bottle and opener from his hands, placing them in the sink, and returned her attention to him, focusing on the buttons of his blue shirt.

As she slowly made her way down his chest, stopping between each button to trace a finger along a new patch of skin, she peeked up to check on him. He was watching her intently and finally put his hands to use, resting them on her hips, letting her know she shouldn't move further away than necessary. She finished with the last of his buttons and trailed her fingers over his abdomen. When he shuddered, she wondered if he was ticklish, or affected by her touch someplace her fingers had never been before. Sure, she'd seen shirtless Walter on the island, but their lack of privacy had caused her to quell her desire to rake her fingers all over him. She ran her hands up and over his chest and started to glide his shirt off his shoulders, when he suddenly moved his hands down to her bare thighs and hiked her up onto the small kitchen counter, causing her to part her legs to nestle them around him. She grabbed onto his shoulders and squeaked softly, surprised by his sudden participation and coolness of the counter, but he quickly silenced her when his lips crashed against hers and he pulled her close to him with one hand and ran the other through her hair.

His lips were rough, slightly chapped after so much exposure to the sun, but they still felt perfect against hers. She opened her lips to softly chant his name, but he used the opportunity to run his tongue inside her mouth. She touched his tongue lightly against his, thrilled that he had snapped out of his statue impersonation. She managed to get one of his shoulders out of his shirt and then pulled away from him so she could finish the job and help him out of his sleeves. Walter shook his left arm a few times, trying to rid his wrist of the now rumpled shirt and Paige used the opportunity to work on the two remaining buttons on her borrowed shirt. Once free, Walter quickly put his hands over her fingers, stilling them from their frantic actions. Paige looked up questioningly, her breath hitching at the sight of Walter's bare chest.

"May I?" he murmured. "I mean, you got to unbutton my shirt, so it only seems fair?" He looked adorably sincere.

 _He speaks_.

"Well, technically, this is your shirt too, but…" she trailed off as he moved one hand off of hers to run two fingers up her torso, between her breasts and back down. _Oh, God._ Now it was Paige's turn to swallow visibly. His fingers were sparking reactions _everywhere_. But this wasn't just a shirt for a shirt. She would be sharing all of herself with him. And his first look at her would be with her legs spread wide and wrapped around him. Now that she had a beat to absorb that, she felt incredibly shy again.

 _And 100% turned on._

She let out a shaky breath and nodded, moving her hands to the countertop to steady herself. Walter's eyes didn't leave hers as he carefully undid the first button and then the second, but allowed the shirt to remain closed. His hands cupped her cheeks and pulled her in for a slow and lingering kiss.

"I love you so much," he whispered, as if he understood her need for affirmation right now. He went back to kissing her softly, sliding his hands to move the shirt off her shoulders. The open cuffs allowed Paige to easily glide her hands through the sleeves and she broke the kiss so she could wrap her arms around him, holding him completely, her head buried against his neck. She moaned while he huffed out a breath as they felt their bare skin coming together for the first time.

"Bed?" she breathed timidly into his ear as Walter gently ran his hands up and down her back. She was preparing to slide off the counter and braced herself for the thankfully short naked walk she would have to do to get back to his bed. She'd always found it easier to be horizontally naked. Maybe it was the sheets to hide under or the proximity of the other person making it difficult to take in a full view, but she was always incredibly self-conscious standing or walking around in the nude in someone else's presence. It was one of the reasons she'd always creatively avoided shower sex.

Not that she'd had a lot of experience with sex herself. The fact that she hadn't had any partners since they'd been abandoned all those years ago made her suddenly wonder why she had assumed she could be the one to take charge in this evening's festivities. She and Walter had _not_ had a discussion about previous partners, only a fleeting conversation about the birth control pills he'd caught her taking one morning on the island that she miraculously had just started on the day of their departure. Paige had carefully explained she was only taking them to maintain a regular cycle, but suggested with a sly smile that she was glad she was on them for potential "future activities." When he blushed and stammered out an apology for intruding on her morning routine, she had continued to assume his experience was pretty limited as well. But now she was the one blushing head to toe with more than anticipation and desire. Walter O'Brien was about to be the first man to see her naked outside the medical profession in nearly a decade.

But as if he read her mind or her sensed her insecurity, Walter cupped one arm under her bottom and carried her into his bedroom. Paige clung to him gratefully until he set her down gently on one edge of the bed. He turned slightly to toe off his shoes and socks and she used the opportunity to pull back the covers and arrange herself on the bed. She was lying down, but even so she wished that it wasn't at least _six_ different lights that were on in the room. Why hadn't she thought to turn a few of them off earlier?

Still, she propped herself up on an elbow and watched Walter to distract herself from her self doubt. He was still wearing a pair of black boxer briefs, but was now seated on the edge of the bed working his legs out of his pants. When he finished, he slowly shifted to face her.

He didn't move to touch her. All of him remained completely motionless in fact, except for his eyes, which were clearly taking in all of her. They didn't linger in any particular place; they just slowly scanned up and down her body. There was reverence in his gaze, she could tell for sure, but also curiosity and nervousness that strangely put her at ease when she realized they were both feeling the same anxious desire. She stretched her hand to his face and whispered his name. He jolted and inhaled sharply as tears appeared to spring to his eyes. Suddenly worried, she started to sit up, "Hey, are you—"

He shook his head and interrupted her. "I'm fine. You're just so…so…." He stopped and groaned, running his hand over his face. "Paige, you literally just took my breath away."

"Walter, come here," she murmured, sitting up a little more and moving her hand from his cheek down his arm, tugging him toward her.

Walter complied and slid next to her, pushing down the remaining covers with his feet as they eased onto pillows side by side. She wriggled until his body was flush against hers and they stayed like that for several moments, eyes closed, just breathing, his finger tips lightly on her hip bone and hers on his shoulder. The warm, smoothness of his body felt incredible next to hers. This was the intimacy she'd been craving. This closeness, this vulnerability.

After a few minutes passed, she kissed him gently, lips barely brushing, and they continued a tender series of kisses. Sometimes she would just hover her lips near his, letting the anticipation of _more_ fuel her arousal. She tried just licking his lips lightly with her tongue and delighted when he barely touched his tongue to hers. She suspected he was enjoying the gentle build up as well. Paige knew she was already incredibly wet and was enjoying the feeling of his hardness against her. Her hands had started roaming across his chest and back and teased the rim of his shorts. Walter's hand remained on her hip, but he was digging his fingers more deeply into her flesh, making her begin to ache for his hands on other parts of her body.

"Walter…will you touch me, please?" she whimpered, worried about sounding demanding or needy, but her body was warm and flushed all over and she needed some kind of an outlet. He pulled back ever so slightly and she blinked several times before his face became in focus between the lights and her currently hazy vision.

He shifted up on an elbow and traced his free hand from her hips along her waistline and lingered at the side of her breast. "You're sure?" he asked shyly, making a small arc under her breast beneath her nipple with his thumb. "May I?"

"Please. Yes, please." She slid onto her back and when he dusted his thumb across her nipple, her shoulders pressed hard against the bed as her breasts arched up to him. He quickly leaned down, and used his tongue to trace the outside of her nipple before wrapping his lips firmly around it and lightly sucking. "Yes," she cried out, as he moved over top over her and used both of his hands to knead her breasts, pushing them together, licking the cleavage between them, causing her to wonder if he'd fantasized about doing exactly this on rare days she wore a plunging neckline to the garage.

She was bucking her hips against his now very apparent arousal and wondered if he'd need permission to explore between her legs. But she was feeling a little selfish, and he still had those damned shorts on. She started to push them off of his hips, and was relieved when he finished the job and returned, hovering over her.

Although she was panting hard, and aching with need, she knew they'd just reached another level in their intimacy. _Nothing between us now_. She put her hands on his hips, digging and circling just as he'd been earlier as he watched her. One hand continued as the other danced up around his naval, again, circling and scratching ever so lightly with her nails down the trail of hair that led downward.

She kept her eyes on his and slowly wrapped her hand around him, moving cautiously up and down, watching his eyes squeeze shut and smiling as he groaned a drawn out "Paaaiige." She circled his tip with her thumb and guided him toward her entrance. Walter let out a long breath and readjusted himself over her, allowing her to move her legs around his, her hand only momentarily breaking contact with him. When she placed fingers around him again, he gasped sharply and she moved the other hand to his ass to press him closer to her. He dropped to his elbows and buried his head in her neck while she lightly pressed his tip between her legs, letting him feel just how ready she was for him. _God was she ready,_ coating him with her wetness. She couldn't help but whimper in pleasure at the sensation.

His breath was hot on her shoulder and she realized she could hear her own breathing as well, as her breasts were crushed gloriously beneath him and she stroked him along her folds. She was already feeling a hot pulse between her legs and she desperately wanted them to both to finish with him buried deeply inside her. She circled him around her entrance. "May I?" she rasped breathlessly, and held him as he huffed out a strained, "Yes," and she pushed him just inside of her.

Walter moved back onto his forearms, and she used her free hand to wipe damp curls away from his forehead. He had regained some control and used it to push himself slowly into her inch by fabulous inch. Paige's rounded her lips into an "o" as she felt her body open up to him. He stilled once he was all the way in, looking down into her eyes as she drew in shaky breaths.

 _God, I love you_ she wanted to whisper, but she couldn't. She didn't seem to be capable of doing anything but breathing, and looking deep into Walter's dark eyes, feeling relaxed and tense at the same time. Feeling Walter fill her up was making her feel somehow complete, yet her muscles were fluttering wildly around him in a way she couldn't totally control. She grabbed his biceps as if to steady herself.

"Are you ok?" Walter whispered. "You're shaking all over."

His eyes were filled with love and concern and Paige melted just a little bit more. "Am I?" She released her grip from his arms and watched her fingers. He was right, she _was_ shaking. And now she could feel _her_ eyes beginning to well. She knew she had to communicate quickly; she didn't want Walter to think he was hurting her or doing something she didn't desperately want to happen.

"I…I just love you so much," she said softly, embarrassed at the break in her voice when she said it. "I've just wanted this for so long and everything about this moment feels so right and I think I'm just a little overwhelmed." A tear rolled down toward her hairline and she hastily wiped it away with a trembling hand. "I promise I don't usually cry during sex," she tried to joke. "I just haven't done this in a really long time. Years, Walter." There, that was her way of telling him he never had to worry about her recent relationship with what's-his-name. She refused to even think about the name of any other man right now. But she wanted him to know… _Since we met, it's always been you._ "Being this close…it's a really big deal to me, Walter."

Walter had started stroking his thumb across her cheek, soothing her and listening to her intently. He leaned close and kissed her lips, then leaned his forehead against hers and huffed out a shaky breath of his own. "It's a really big deal for me too," he whispered.

Paige wrapped her arms and legs around him and they simply held each other for a few minutes. When he began kissing her again, her body instinctively responded by circling her hips and Walter began to rock against her. _Yes_. His breathing quickly became erratic and Paige suspected it wouldn't be long before both of them reached their climax. They weren't in perfect rhythm; the way she kept circling her hips was throwing them off a bit but when she grinded against him the sensation in her clit was sending jolts of pleasure straight upward, or was it downward? _It was everywhere_. "Oh!" she moaned as she felt her walls tighten around him and begin to quiver.

Walter was pumping faster now. "Paige…" he trailed off and bucked 3 more times into her before he stilled his movements and his body trembled as she felt him come inside of her. She held him tightly and with one final circle of her hips, she followed him right over the edge, moaning his name as the orgasm rushed over her body.

"I love you, I love you," he chanted over and over again as he panted against her neck. Paige's arms flopped to the bed for a moment as she recovered, but she wanted to hold him in this important moment. She forced her muscles to cooperate and tightened her arms around him, massaging her fingers into his back, too weak to manage any other movement but loving the weight of his bare body crushing against her.

Her residual pulsing was causing him to slip out of her and eventually he rolled over, pulling her on top of him, as if he didn't want to lose the closeness of the moment. She rested against his chest, tracing his nipples with her fingers until she felt him shudder. She peeked up at him and smiled shyly. "Are you ok?" she asked playfully. "Need some blankets?"

"No," he responded, tucking his chin to meet her eyes. "Believe me, you are keeping me quite warm."

Paige giggled and shimmied against him. "I can't believe this finally happened," she murmured. "I've been dreaming about this moment, since…" she trailed off.

"Since?" he prompted.

"It's been a long time," she answered vaguely, though she knew exactly when her feelings for Walter began. _Sort of._

"Tell me?"

"Only if you promise to tell me too," she challenged with a smile.

"Deal," he responded. "You first."

She realized she was starting to leak onto him and offered to go clean herself up first, but he held her in place. "Please don't go. I don't mind," he whispered and she marveled at the intimacy it added to what they'd just done.

She settled back down onto him and thought for a moment.

"Well," she started, looking up for a moment to gather her thoughts, "Of course I recognized how handsome you were the first time you spoke to me at Nemo's that day, although-"

"I was rude," he interrupted. "Or abrupt?" he considered.

"You were both," she playfully admonished, giving him a light swat on his chest as she smiled. "I contemplated following you out into the parking lot and telling you off."

"Which you did shortly after that," he grinned.

"Aww, the story of how Walter and Paige fell in love," she sighed and giggled. "But I didn't fall in love with you that day." She laid her head down on his chest and continued as Walter trailed his fingers leisurely up and down her back and over her ass. She wiggled a little against him. "Ooo - that gives me the shivers."

His fingers halted. "Do you want me to stop?"

"Nope," she replied and so his fingers continued. "So that day was so crazy, so mile-a-minute, so - dramatically different than anything I'd ever experienced in my life, and yet now that's a typical day for us, isn't it?" She squeezed his shoulder and went on. "And then you knocked on our door that night and offered me this incredible opportunity. And I do mean _incredible_. Did I ever tell you I made phone calls the next day trying to verify that this was a legit job with Homeland Security?" She looked up at him again.

He furrowed his brow, "You didn't trust me?"

"Oh, Walter," she moved her hand to behind his ear, her thumb brushing over his cheek. "I barreled through LA traffic with you after the diner was commandeered by federal agents. I broke into a car with you, almost got swept out of that same vehicle…yes, I trusted you completely. _Mostly._ But the mother in me?" She paused. "I had to make sure we weren't being taken advantage of somehow. Especially when I saw the immediate connection between you and my son. Does that make sense?"

Walter took her hand and kissed her knuckles. "It does."

She moved her hands underneath her chin to prop up her head and he resumed lightly raking his fingers over her back. She hummed softly. "That feels so nice."

"So," she continued, "You were kind of like this savior to me for a while. This guy, this miracle, who happened into our lives and made everything better. And you looked out for me at work after I'd fended for myself _by myself_ for so long." She sighed.

"And I continued to notice how beautiful you are," she shifted her hand over his heart, between their chests and let it rest there, "inside and out. So it wasn't long before I was crushin' on my boss."

She stopped to shimmy up and give him a brief kiss on the lips as he waited for her to continue.

"I began to notice I was thinking about you, _a lot_ , outside of work, and told myself that I was trying to teach you to become more tactile, _at work_ , because it was part of my 'normal translator, relator' job description, but it didn't take long for me to realize I was finding reasons in the garage to chat with you, to be next to you, to…touch you…" She ran a hand up his side from thigh to under his arm and it was Walter's turn to shiver. She kissed his neck, where gooseflesh had appeared. "Your goosebumps are adorable," she whispered, sucking at a spot of them and becoming distracted for several moments. When she saw that she'd succeeded in leaving a light mark on his neck, she resumed her tale.

"And after I felt your hands on my back at the gala-" Paige moaned and rolled her neck at the heated memory. "I started having some pretty naughty fantasies about you and I…at work…" She playfully poked him in the nose as she noticed his eyebrow quirk up in questioning response. "I just might have the courage to tell you about some of them some day. You know, boss and his secretary kind of fantasies?"

Now Walter looked confused. "I've never thought of you as a secretary. You're title on the team has always been-"

"Walter! I know!" She sat up a bit on his chest, straddling his lap and smirked as his eyes wandered right to her breasts. "You've never had workplace fantasies about us?" She teased as she ran her hands over his chest. "You asking me to stay late one night for some _dic_ -tation? Get it?" She shoved him lightly and pulled her lips into a mock pout. "And we wind up with you a little too close to me as I type and you're leaning over my shoulder and we wind up on your desk…" he was looking at her face now, eyes wide. "Maybe I'll save that for a little later," she whispered, though she circled her hips over him again, already becoming aroused and ready for him.

 _Focus_.

As much as she wanted him again, she needed to finish her story, so she scooted down so she was resting on his thighs instead, loving how exposed yet comfortable she now felt with him. They'd already given each other their bodies tonight, but she wanted him to have her whole heart too.

"Walter," she dropped her head and continued softly. "I probably loved you for a long time before I allowed myself to admit it even in my head, let alone out loud. But your accident, that horrible day when you went over the cliff…When we found out, I left all my bags, my phone at the airport because I knew I needed to be with you immediately and then never without you again. _That_ was the moment for me. As terrifying as it was, it put so many things into perspective for me about what was important and what was just plain silly…my feud with Ralph's dad, my misplaced anger at you…I know I probably loved you before that Walter, but _that_ was the first time I really absorbed it and stopped trying to pawn my feelings off as a 'crush.' I know I told you I really cared about you when you were sedated at the hospital. I still couldn't bring myself to say the words out loud, but _that_ day, I knew that I loved you completely."

She knew her eyes were shimmering as she continued. "And I know we both bungled things after that, but I'm so glad that I can say it to you now." She took a deep breath and looked him in the eye again, "I love you so much, Walter O'Brien."

He sat up to meet her lips and the kiss that followed escalated quickly as he wrapped his arms around her hips. Paige was sure they heading for round two, when her stomach protested and growled loudly.

Mortified, she tried her best to ignore it and continue kissing Walter senselessly, when his stomach lowly gurgled in response. They both pulled apart and chuckled.

"Maybe some dinner and then your turn and then…?" She lifted her eyebrows at him. He nodded in agreement.

"I put the bags from Kovelsky's in the fridge, if you don't mind heating up your fish and my burger? I'll freshen up a bit and join you in a moment?"

"Burger?" Walter's eyes went wide and looked as if his mouth was watering. _Adorable_.

"And fries!" She responded enthusiastically, somehow wanting to attend to everyone of Walter's desires tonight. "I'll split my meal with you if you want, but I hate fries reheated in the microwave, so we'll have to heat them in the oven for a bit, but I think we could find something to do in the mean time…."

 **Thinking of a Chapter 2 in the garage where a desk might be involved and Walter letting her know what his "moment" was….no guarantees on a speedy update though! Thank you so much for reading!**


End file.
